


I'm sorry, Captain

by The Doctol (orphan_account)



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Angst, I was gonna write something happy, M/M, Ouch, also trigger warning fatal disease, because the world needs more hayakawa, but oop, mission failed, tw: brain tumor, tw: cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Doctol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thank you for choosing to check this out. This is my first KnB fic, so I hope I did alright. It was inspired by what was supposed to be happy fanart and ended up otherwise; I hope it isn't too cliche or dumb or anything.<br/>I hope you enjoy!<br/>((also, sorry, I couldn't figure out how the indentation and stuff works;;))</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing to check this out. This is my first KnB fic, so I hope I did alright. It was inspired by what was supposed to be happy fanart and ended up otherwise; I hope it isn't too cliche or dumb or anything.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ((also, sorry, I couldn't figure out how the indentation and stuff works;;))

"Speak clearly!! I can't understand you!"

"What's with this kid?! So noisy!!"

"Shut up!! You're too loud!!"

Hayakawa Mitsuhiro was used to hearing these things by now. They bothered him once upon a time, but now, it was second nature to brush them off. He knew he was loud, he knew he was annoying, and he knew he had a pretty bad speech impediment. He also knew why, but there was no way he would tell anyone about it.

Instead, he accepted the complaints and retorts from his teammates and others, knowing there was nothing he could do.

But it grew increasingly difficult to hide his problem when his memory began to fail him, starting with his forgetting little things like his water bottle or his lunch, or his towel. Then he started to get other people's names mixed up; he forgot to write his name on papers, and to turn in his homework, and his test scores began to fall.

He began to have hallucinations, seeing things and people where there were none. This especially affected him on the court, where he would try to get rebounds that weren't there, or get hit by the ball that he didn't see coming. 

His physical performance, already deteriorating on its own, was worsened by his hallucinations, but if anyone asked what was wrong, he simply laughed or grinned and apologized, saying he was just a little tired. It hurt him to lie to his precious teammates, especially his captain, who he loved more than anyone else, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them the truth.

It became inevitable for them to find out, though, when he collapsed one day at practice. 

He had been feeling a bit tired that day, and he'd missed nearly every one of the rebounds that he always got.

"Oi, Hayakawa!! What's wrong with you today? You feeling alright?" Kasamatsu frowned, his hand on his hip. "You haven't gotten a single rebound, and you're pretty quiet today. What's wrong?"

Hayakawa blinked, then laughed nervously. "M'fine," he mumbled weakly, reaching up to scratch his head. "Solly 'bout tha', Cap'n!!"

"What? I can't tell what you're saying, idiot." Kasamatsu sighed heavily.

"Don' wolly, Cap'n!' I'rr stal' ge'n th' lebou's soon!!"

"... What?" 

"I... I'rr stalt g-ge'n..." Hayakawa blinked a few times, trying to clear his suddenly blurring vision. 

"Hayakawa? What's wrong?"

Hayakawa felt himself sway a little, but kept the best smile he could muster on his face. "I... I'm gon' ge' 'em! I'rr ma'e y' plou'..." He felt himself begin to fall...

"Hayakawa?! Hayakawa!!!!"

___________________________

 

It was a bit of a sight, four sweaty boys in t-shirts and gym shorts sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, looking horrified and worried, nearly in tears.

"I-I hope Hayakawacchi is okay," Kise murmured, his voice trembling.

"He's gonna be okay, stupid," Kasamatsu said firmly. "That idiot will be fine. He can't /not/ be."

Though it felt like they sat there for hours, it was only around a half hour before the doctor emerged from the ER. The moment they saw him, the boys jumped to their feet.

"Doctor, is he okay? What's wrong??" Moriyama asked, his eyes wide.

"Is something wrong with Hayakawacchi??"

The doctor frowned, scratching his chin. "You mean... He hasn't told you guys? I assumed you would know, you seem close... I'll need to get his permission to tell you."

After what felt like hours later, the doctor returned with Hayakawa's permission to break the news.

Kasamatsu's heart pounded in his chest, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple. 

"Doctor, what's wrong with him..?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry to have to inform you boys of this, but your friend has been suffering from a malignant brain tumor for a while now. Unless we can create some sort of miracle, he doesn't have much time left."

And, just like that, Kasamatsu Yukio's entire world shattered, fading into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! uwu


End file.
